A broad program in biomedical computing is planned to continue a biotechnology resource that serves the Washington University medical center, biomedical engineering and the national biomedical community. The program promotes the application of computers to biomedical research through a set of projects that span theory, basic development, technology, applications and the fielding of complete systems. Specific aims in computer system design are in the areas of information systems, computer-system design aids, modular processors, interactive graphics (MMS-X) and synchronizer failures. Specific aims in biomedical applications are to disease-oriented databases, radiation treatment planning, visual fields, circulatory dynamics, neural signals, molecular modeling, emission tomography, speech and hearing, laboratory biochemistry, arrhythmia monitoring and pathophysiology. Training and service components of the program continue to acquaint and assist investigators in the theory, methodology and techniques of biomedical computing. A specific aim of a program of national importance is the development, trial, evaluation and fielding of a molecular graphics and modeling system with specialized capabilities for scientists interested in understanding molecular structure or in drug design through conformational analysis.